The Coldest Summer Ever
by 2DamnFresh
Summary: Summer Goings always felt different from all of the other girls. They liked barbied when she liked sports. She felt cold...until the beautiful girl next door offers her a friendship that she can't deny...Love. based from the style of V.C. Andrews
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FANFIC on this website so I hope you enjoy it!

The Coldest Summer Ever

I ran out of my house fast, to meet Michael down at the meadow. That was our favorite spot. We'd always meet there and climb in our tree house and talk about everything. In order to get to the meadow, I had to run through my forest of a back yard, crossover the tadpole filled creek and run through the tall flowers that stretched across our open meadow a mile down the road. I reached the creek. The water was deep and furious, as if trying to catch some unknown leave that invaded its territory, so I jumped from rock to rock until I reached the other side. I was pretty skilled at doing that, so I knew that I'd never fall into the water. I ran through the field as the breeze tickled my delicate nose and the sun welcomed me home again- as it did everyday- seeming to brighten as I danced among the field of dreams. Seeing Michael already up in our tree house I quickened my pace, racing myself up to the tree house to greet my best friend.

"Finally!" He said as I climbed my way up into the high tree to join him. He playfully punched me, making uproar in a childish giggle. He continued to carve a deformed duck out of a block of wood that his father gave to him.

"I had to eat lunch before I came!" I told him. "Peanut butter and jelly, with milk!" Michael laughed, snorting at the end of each breath.

"That's baby food Summer!" He reminded me, which was something that he did frequently. I shrugged, grabbing his toy car that sat in the corner of our tree house. I felt the sun hit my sandy brown hair, illuminating the room. I also felt Michael staring at me with those intense eyes. Lately, I found us in awkward moments with him staring at me as I looked away with lowered eyebrows. It was like he was coming down with a bad case of cooties or boy sickness. I didn't want to get it!

"You're beautiful!" Michael said. I felt awkward of him saying that. I could fill the sun hit my bare legs, since I was swearing a fluffy dress my mom made me wear. I hated dresses and would purposely dirty them to the point of disaster. "Seriously!" He continued. "Can…Can I kiss you?" He barely said, making it hard for me to her.

"Speak up Michael, I'm not Superman…Superwoman!" I shouted. He winced a bit and then took a deep breath. His freckles seemed to be shaking more that he was.

"I said…could I kiss you Summer?" He said again, more clearly but with hesitation in his voice. He began to fidget with his fingers, afraid of the answer that I was going to give him. I had never kissed a boy before, although I always wanted to.

"Michael, you don't even know how to kiss, let alone you've never kissed a girl in your life!" I laughed.

"Neither have you!" He retaliated. I laughed even harder. He slightly scooted closer to me, making me feel uncomfortable. I smiled anyway.

"I practice with my hand!" I said kissing my hand. I made it look as if I didn't know what I was doing so that he would move away from me and not want to kiss me.

"Hand kisser!" He called me laughing. "Come on, We both never kissed, next year we'll be ninth graders! We should be kissing by now!" His persuasion was making me sick. I never looked at Michael as a kissing type. I only saw him as the boy I played games with, not a boyfriend!

"Your not my boyfriend!" I told him innocently.

"I want to be!" He said. He was now on all fours practically begging for me to say yes.

"Ew!" I laughed. "You're not my type!" That was the truth. I didn't even know what my type was. I just knew that he wasn't. He leaned in and kissed my lips quickly and then backed away before I could hit him. I wiped off my mouth and spit on the floor with a sour expression written on my face.

"Yuck!" I said with a frown. He scooted closer to me, grabbed my face and stuck his tongue in my mouth. He began licking the insides of my mouth with his tongue as if tasting ice cream for the first time in his life. "Ew!" I said again, pushing him far away from me. I was infuriated. Disgusted. "I hate you for kissing me Michael!" I yelled, taking him aback. He gave me this poignant look, as if heartbroken that I didn't like it. I was enraged though and started to climb out of the tree house immediately. He poked his chubby head out of the opening, watching as I jumped from the ladder to the ground. He laughed.

"It was just a little kiss summer! Grow up!" I looked backup at him.

"Well I'm not ready!" I said and I began to walk away, quickly. Minutes later, after I was far enough from the tree house, I began to slow my pace and enjoy the meadow. It's elegance was rupturing my soul, making me want to crack into millions of pieces. It's beauty was too much for me to handle. I ran across the meadow until I reached the creek. The water looked extremely violent today. Maybe because all of the rain we had this summer. I started to jump across the rocks counting them one by one while singing: One by one, two by two I hate Michael how 'bout you? I got on the eight and noticed Michael was right behind me.

"Go away Michael! I hate you!" I yelled. He stopped in the middle of the rocks.

"Something is wrong with you Summer. You're not like the other girls. They like boys!"

"I like boys!" I argued back.

"You like to hang with them." He corrected. He had an evil grin on his face. "My brother said that girls who don't like boys are called Lesbos. Are you a Lesbian Summer?" He asked. I was insulted even though I didn't know what a Lesbian was. "You're a Lesbo!" He chanted as his big stomach rumbled to his movements.

"I am not!" I yelled back, feeling the tears stain my cheeks.

"Are to!" He said again. "I don't like you anymore Summer. You're a dyke and I don't like you!"

I watched him turn away and jump back to the other side while chanting, "Summer is a Lesbo," over and over again until he was out of sight.

Later that night I asked my mom what a lesbian was and I received a smack to my face. She told me to never use that word again and that a Lesbian was the work of the Devil. For some reason,

I felt cold.

R&R for MORE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

It felt as though my world was crashing down on me. I felt like a lost star in a galaxy of nothingness. I had no one to talk to about the problems that I was being faced with in school. Barbara, my mother, was wrapped up in her own beauty that she barely gave me a look lately. She'd set in front of her vanity mirror, from dusk 'til dawn, making beautiful faces to herself. Sometimes I'd even hear her talking about her day's adventures when no one was in the room with her. She was narcissistic-her arrogance was beyond tolerable that even my father couldn't share a bedroom with her. Another reason for that was because my mother needed her resting space.

As a child, Barbara hated to let people know that she was a mother. I was forced to call her by her name and state that she was only my sister. People thought that she was anyway. As I grew older, mother never let me confide in her, saying that my problems weren't her problems and that if I stressed out too much then I'd die young with a face full of winkles. I learned to just forget about having an active mother. I accepted that fact that mother was sick: setting in front of a mirror for day without eating while she dreamt of some fantasy that her face would be wonderful in.

My father was the opposite of mother. She stayed in her room all day where he was never to be found. Father would leave one night and not come home for days. Mother never noticed but I did. I always noticed.

Father only married mother for her beauty though, and mother only married him for his money. She made him look good in front of his friends and he gave her everything that her heart desired.

My house was just an empty shell. As I.

The harassment at school didn't seem to cease either. It had been a long month since Michael and I had fought but he never let me live it down since. Since high school started, Michael became apart of the Varsity football team-only because he could knock down anything standing in his way. With that being said, he convinced the jocks to hate me and the jock convinced their cheerleaders to torment me.

I dreaded gym, knowing that as soon as I stepped foot into the locker room the girls would start laughing while covering up bare body parts, afraid that I'd stare. I never did and I didn't understand why they wanted to treat me as if I had a disease. I was just like them. I liked boys…just not as much as they did.

"Hey, Summer." A masculine voice called from behind me as I was trying to make my way to my next class without being harasses. I sighed, slowly turning around towards him. I let my breath go. I was just the new boy that I had class with last period. "That is your name isn't it?"

I nodded my head, looking down at his shoes. I had a hard time staring boys in the eyes. It gave me an overwhelming feeling of awkwardness.

"Jack," I heard a feminine voice say behind me and I looked to find a tall athletic blonde standing walking past me towards him. She stopped shy of him and punched his shoulder. "This school sucks."

I looked at her intently, studying her strong jaw line that seemed to match his perfectly. Her hair was much more blonde than his but it had the same shine to it. Her lips were plum and perfect, reminding me of a ripe strawberry drowning in morning due. Her eyes were extraordinary-the color of the sky just after sunset: royal blue with a hint of honey. Her movements slowed as if I was staring at a slow-motion scene of a movie. Her hair softly swung off of her breast as it flew behind her. Our eyes were connected but I noticed the bright smile the stretched across her lips. They were related.

"Hi, I'm Jen." She said, stretching her arm out to greet me. "Well Jack, I see that you have a new girlfriend already."

I lowered my head as I let go of her hand. My cheeks were a chrisom hue. I heard him chuckle softly. "No, I was just going to ask her for directions to my next class sis'." So she was his sister. "And speaking of me having a new girlfriend, I'm surprised you haven't found one yet."

"You're just jealous because I date more women than you Jack!" She sophisticatedly stated while walking off. I quickly glanced at Jack.

"She likes girls?" I asked with widened eyes. I never heard of such a thing. It disgusted me yet excited me at the same time. I could feel the blood traveling through my cheeks at a vicious speed. He laughed a little. "But she's pretty!"

"Yeah, that's what the guys say too. They can't believe that she's a dyke either." He said. I eyes lowered. So that's what a dyke was: women who like other women. "I'd watch out if I were you."

"Why?" I asked.

"She was being awful friendly to you. That smile that she gave you was rare…you don't like girls do you?" He asked. Truth was, I had no idea. I never really thought about it that way. All I knew was that he was handsome. His dark brown hair stretched across his head so elegantly. His jaw structure reminded me of the Greek statue of Achilles. His eyes were a beautiful sapphire diamond that complimented the fine set of pearly teeth that lay neatly inside of his mouth. He was stunning but so was his sister. His sister…she was very stunning.


End file.
